Les Amanites mordorées parlantes
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Saviez vous que dans un recoin de la forêt interdite vit la plus grande communauté de Grande-Bretagne d'Amanites mordorées parlantes ? Non et cela est fort heureux.


**Alyssum Thomas est la fille de Dean Thomas et Pansy Parkinson j'ai déjà parlé d'elle dans plusieurs fictions. Si vous voulez voir toutes mes fics sur elle je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur ma fiche, Selket, sur Hpfanfiction et plus précisément dans ma série Dans l'oeil du photographe où se trouve toutes mes fictions sur elle et ses parents**

**Sinon vous pourrez la retrouver ici dans des fictions comme : Dans sa robe jaune canari et D'or et de fleur.**

* * *

Saviez-vous que dans un recoin de la forêt interdite vit la plus grande communauté de Grande-Bretagne d'Amanites mordorées parlantes ? Non et cela est fort heureux. Car nul doute que si le secret venait à s'ébruiter une armée de mycologues et cueilleurs de champignons auraient tôt fait d'investir les lieux.  
Alors mieux vaut garder le secret et que personne, à part les habitants de ces bois, aient connaissance de ce fait.

Ainsi, au plus profond de l'épaisse et dangereuse forêt bordant Poudlard vit paisiblement une petite communauté retirée du monde. Là sur la mousse verte et humide du sous-bois, à l'ombre des arbres disparaissant sous les lichens phosphorescents et le gui parasitaire, s'est crée un petit écosystème fort étrange. C'est dans un endroit tranquille et à l'atmosphère douceâtre que la petite communauté s'est développée. Au milieu de la mousse et des mares qui se forment lorsque le sol ne parvient plus à évacuer l'eau, entre les morceaux de bois pourris et les racines affleurant hors du sol quelques chapeaux pointent leur nez. Ce sont des petits chapeaux dorés qui luisent sous les quelques rayons qui arrivent à percer la dense frondaison des arbres. Au contact de la lumière les magnifiques petits chapeaux mordorés se transforment en un kaléidoscope projettent des petites taches de toutes les couleurs sur les arbres des alentours.  
Pépiant joyeusement les habitants des lieux profitent tranquillement de leur bonheur qui rien ne vient troubler. Et puis qui donc oserait troubler le repos de ces simples habitants des sous-bois hormis une horde d'amateurs de champignons ?  
Minuscules créatures amarrées au sol qui étalent leur réseau inextricable de filaments en un système complexe courant le long des racines des chênes centenaires. Non personne ne viendrait ici réveiller les endormis qui somnolent paisiblement dans la mousse qui forme leur nid tout en veillant d'un œil distrait sur leur domaine.  
De temps en temps, les petites créatures de la forêt usent du droit d'asile auprès de ces sentinelles d'un autre temps. Ou alors c'est l'envie de profiter du magnifique son et lumière que leur propose les amanites mordorées parlantes qui les poussent à demander le gîte et le couvert. Ainsi, les botrucs aiment venir se percher sur leurs chapeaux pour regarder du haut de leur promontoire improvisé les fougères libérer leurs spores orangées. Les fées viennent danser à la lueur des lucioles au milieu d'eux et il n'est pas rare que pour l'occasion, ils organisent eux aussi une ronde. Les petites créatures viennent jouer avec eux, disserter ou même seulement s'abriter sous leurs chapeaux festonnés quant aux grandes elles les oublient. À l'exception des centaures qui font bien attention à ne pas les piétiner de leurs lourds sabots.

Oui peu de personne savent où se trouvent la plus grande et sans doute la dernière communauté d'Amanites mordorées parlantes de Grande-Bretagne et c'est très bien comme ça.  
Une trois seules personnes au courant de l'emplacement exact de ces amanites est une ancienne élève de Poudlard.  
Elle était tombée par hasard sur ces étranges petits champignons au cours d'une de ces escapades, bien sûr non-réglementaire, au sein de la forêt interdite. Intriguée par les minuscules voix qui couraient sur la mousse, elle s'était approché tout doucement à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit pour le moins curieux. Elle était ainsi tombée nez à nez avec ces étranges champignons. Fascinée, elle s'était mise à les étudier à les dessiner.  
La jeune troisième année avait été surprise quand le plus grand des chapeaux l'avait pris à partie en ronchonnant qu'elle aurait au moins pu leur demander leur avis avant de les dessiner, mais soit il espérait qu'au moins le dessin serait fidèle.  
Surprise, elle avait regardait les petits points blancs sur le chapeau du petit Agaricomycetes, ceux ci semblait la suivre du regard.

Au fil du temps, la petite Poufousouffle s'était en quelque sorte liée d'amitié avec ces étranges champignons mordorés. Au cours de sa semaine, il lui arrivait souvent de s'éclipser une heure ou deux dans la forêt pour discuter avec le vieux champignon et sa tribu. Avec son fidèle cahier à dessin, elle croquait la vie de la communauté. Sur ses feuilles, on pouvait voir une fée en train de boire son thé dans un gland bien installée sur un champignon avec qui elle discutait, un boursouf se rouler dans la mousse qui poussait entre les pieds de ces étranges Basidiomycetes. Au fur à mesure de ses rencontres, elle s'était intéressée au reste de la végétation et elle s'était mise à arpenter avec plus d'acharnement la forêt interdite. Elle avait toujours aimé la forêt, une partie de sa maison en étant entourée et dessiner les feuilles avait été l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait faite avec son père lui aussi férue de dessin.  
Mais c'est sans nul doute sa rencontre avec les amanites mordorées parlantes de la forêt interdite qui l'avait poussé à vouloir devenir botanicienne.

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de ses projets de carrière avec son professeur, celui-ci avait accueilli avec enthousiasme la nouvelle. La botanique avait depuis toujours été sa matière préférée et le professeur Londubat n'y étais pas pour rien, ainsi lorsqu'en dernière année, il lui proposa d'être son apprentie elle avait accueillit la nouvelle avec une joie évidente. Trois mois après ça, le professeur, enthousiaste la convia un week-end à venir étudier avec lui les plantes de la forêt interdite. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'amena voir ses chers amis. Ainsi, lui aussi était au courant de la présence de cette communauté d'étrange champignon au sein de Poudlard ?  
Il avait accueilli son air surpris avec une certaine joie et lui avait dit avoir ressenti le même étonnement lorsque le professeur Chourave lui avait montré sa découverte. Elle avait eut tellement peur que la guerre détruise ces champignons qu'elle avait vu presque naître par elle ne sait quelle magie au sein de cette forêt. Une fois la guerre terminée, elle s'était fait le devoir de protéger ces champignons de toute nuisance et de transmettre un jour ce flambeau à quelqu'un qui en serait digne.

Et maintenant, c'est à toi et moi de les protéger lui avait-il dit. Certes, tu es jeune, mais ces champignons t'ont choisie. Je sais que tu es au courant de leur existence, avait continuait le professeur Londubat devant son air ébahi.  
En effet, ce dernier n'avait raté aucun de ses multiples aller-retour dans ce coin de la forêt. Il l'avait surveillée de loin pour vérifier que le secret n'était pas ébruité. Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit et protégeait le secret de la petite communauté, il avait parlé avec Pac le vieux champignon, celui-ci avait d'accord avec le professeur pour transmettre le flambeau à la futur botanicienne. Ainsi, Alyssum faisait officiellement partit des trois seules personnes au courant de l'existence de ces créatures fascinantes.

Oui peu de personne savent où se trouvent la plus grande et sans doute la dernière communauté d'Amanites mordorées parlantes de Grande-Bretagne et c'est très bien comme ça.  
Et même si les plus grands mycologues sorciers se sont acharnés à connaître l'emplacement de ces champignons dont avait parlais Alyssum Thomas dans un de ces livres, jamais la grande botaniste n'avait voulu dire où se situaient ses amis.


End file.
